far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mindcrack Charity Minecraft UHC - Team Single Malt Scotch! (April 15, 2017)
Mindcrack Charity Minecraft UHC - Team Single Malt Scotch! (April 15, 2017) is the only episode MindCrack Ultra Hardcore of #ForTheKids 7, and the one-hundred thirty-eighth MindCrack Ultra Hardcore episode overall. Video Overview Kurt joins in with all the other participants and is sorted with Zisteau, long ago teammate. They head underground and are quickly given a lot of supplies by donations without having to actually mine them themselves. They are scared by some randomly appearing Zombies, and Kurt takes half a heart of damage from a Creeper. However, a mere twenty minutes in with full enchanted armor they decide to start looking around the map. Doc comes in late to the game and joins Arkas who was on his own. They find a massive mountain near 0,0, and then Zisteau notices a bedrock platform in the sky. While Kurt still sorts together incoming materials to refine his now Infinity bow, Zisteau tries to build a ladder up there. The server staff destroys the platform, but Zisteau manages to make his own. Kurt joins them and the two start expanding the sky block as host Guude jokingly scolds them for not playing the game. Kurt reminds him of his last UHC when he killed the Wither with Guude, and then he and Zisteau spend a full twenty minutes assembling a cobblestone generator. Kurt improves his bow, gets Protection II diamond pants, and grows trees. The Wither is then spawned in on the surface far below them, with Guude joining in the call again. They notice a competing sky pillar and Kurt and Zisteau both open fire. Guude makes an administrator re-spawn the Wither before joining the call of the mysterious rival team. Zisteau starts creating a diagonal bridge out to the rival tower, but has to return to mine more cobblestone. Kurt continues simply opening fire, while Pyro negotiates with the staff to get awarded three Notch Apples if he kills the Wither. Kurt notices the other sky block getting taller, and worried about it runs on Zisteau's bridge to fire. After speculation that the other team is Pyro and Seth from Zisteau, Guude accidentally confirms it on a visit. Kurt finally hits one of them with a flame bow, then repeats the feat. Kurt realizes his bow is losing durability, but gets another hit in. Once Zisteau comes to take over, Kurt heads back to their base to make his bow again. Kurt goes back for archer duties in the now snow after Zisteau ensures getting hit once won't lead to Kurt falling to his death. Noticing Seth and Pyro at the height limit, Kurt starts to wonder if arrows still pass through y-coordinates higher than 256. Having deduced they do not have infinity by picking up one of their arrows, Kurt gets a hit on a waving player. Zisteau sees a player at the base of the ladder, and decides to ignore them for now. DireDwarf dies to a Wither as Zisteau pours lava down the ladder. That team runs, with Zisteau throwing a poison splash potion. A second Wither is spawned, and soon after Kurt gets another shot. Kurt gets another hit after Seth heals, but is then hit for the first time, taking 1.5 hearts. In revenge, Kurt shoots Pyro and finally hits him to his death and Seth starts opening fire. Kurt then hits Seth and manages to kill him too, winning the long bow battle. Seeing somebody going to loot Seth and Pyro's corpses, Kurt opens fire and manages a long-range snipe. Zisteau immediately notices a third sky tower and hits the player instantly, but the player recovers. Kurt notices people in Seth's base, and again fires. Seeing a player on the third tower, Kurt shoots them. Baj dies to a Wither before Kurt's target, Pakratt, dies upon hitting the ground. Kurt rejoins Zisteau at the main base and observes the other teams running around below on the surface. Zisteau decides to open fire and lays down a hit. Kurt sees a person that seems to be 'floating' on the surface. His chat theorizes it is a horse. He takes a shot and does not hear a ding, and continues to observe at as Zisteau prepares the base. Kurt realizes it was Nebris on a horse as he kills Jsano. Opening fire on Nebris, Kurt gets another Protection II book from donations. Nebris kills Sevadus, and they keep firing. Guude posits if they hit 20k they teleport everybody to their base, and hops in the call to explain that Sevadus failed trying to get a Nether Portal to appear on the base. Opening fire, Guude admits he does not know the plan of the people below them as the world border is very small. The border enters their base, and Kurt gets a hit on a player attempting to pillar up. Zisteau gets a hit, and a Zombie kills Arkas. Guude rejoins them, and wonders what will happen. The world border stops at one block surrounding Kurt with Zisteau managing to stay alive clipping into the side. Zisteau drops an anvil out the bottom after Kurt pillars up, and it hits Doc for half of Doc's life. Doc then accidentally gets touched by the lava Zisteau poured and died, then Zisteau messes up dealing with the border and falls to his death. A goal of $20,000 is reached, and the world border is expanded and Nebris teleported. He surprises Kurt, but Kurt had just used a regeneration potion and manages to get in water and kills Nebris to win his second ever UHC. Everybody joins the call as they go other the events with Jsano saying Zisteau got him with the poison potion. Kurt plays the Car on Stick music, and then rides off in a boat. Kurt dies in lava, and after everybody signs off, Kurt thanks his viewers personally. Trivia * Zisteau and Kurt's last outing as Team Single Malt Scotch ended with the former's death in Minecraft MindCrack - Ultra Hardcore S07E06 - Team Single Malt Scotch. * Kurt gets his first kill, fights in the final battle for the first time, and wins since TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1 nearly a year and a half earlier. * Kurt kills Nebris to win the season, echoing when Nebris killed him to end Single Malt Scotch's previous run in Minecraft MindCrack - Ultra Hardcore S07E08 - Team Single Malt Scotch.